


That one where James spanks Regulus

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spanking, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one where James spanks Regulus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacefragments](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spacefragments).



> Written for the 2009 round of [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), and the prompt "spanking/paddling". And dedicated to [](http://spacefragments.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spacefragments.livejournal.com/)**spacefragments** because I'm so pleased she's back :D

"Twenty with, or ten without?" he demands as he storms into the Slytherin changing room.

Regulus turns from his locker to face James, looking at him in surprise. "You shouldn't be in here. I said I'd meet you in the Room of Requirement."

It's been nearly an hour since the match finished, and James has spent nearly all of it pacing up and down outside, seething and waiting for Regulus to come out. It was bad enough he had to come in here to fetch Regulus, but if Regulus is now going to pretend they didn't have an arrangement at all, then...

"You're late. As if it weren't bad enough that your lot won by two hundred points," he says, managing to say the words without choking. Sitting on the bench just in front of Regulus and his locker, he continues: "Which means that -- "

"You're not seriously bothered by that, are you?"Regulus interrupts, with infuriating calm. "It's not as if it makes any difference, since we'll be playing one another in the final for the Cup, and --"

"It's 200 house points more for Slytherin than for Gryffindor is what difference it makes! And you know it, and don't argue," he says quickly when Regulus opens his mouth to protest. "Besides. If it didn't matter, then why did you catch the Snitch when your lot were already up by fifty points?"

"_James..._" Regulus starts, using his most put-upon tone.

"If _Gryffindor'd_ won," he says, ignoring Regulus' poorly disguised snigger, "you'd collect, wouldn't you?"

Regulus' expression instantly goes all innocent, which is as good as confirmation.

He and Regulus haven't been together for very long, but what their relationship lacks in longevity, they've more than made up for in drama. There's no doubt that they're fond of one another's company. Well, at least James is fond of Regulus' company – he's certain of that much, at least.

The trouble is that they're both fond of winning, as well — James because he is sporting and competitive, and Regulus because he is a prideful, ambitious Slytherin. And while it bothers him that Regulus might be just as fond of winning (if not more) than he is of James, he can't really bring himself to make the accusation – _again_ – since it's also true of him.

They'd ruled out simultaneously feigning injury or illness on the day of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. And splitting up with one another was also out. So in the end, after a lot of shouting, they'd agreed that whoever was on the winning team would be punished by whoever was on the losing team in whatever manner the latter saw fit.

"You're overreacting, James," Regulus says with exaggerated, rage‑inducing patience.

That, put together with a viciously tolerant, 'you can't be expected to understand, let me explain it to you' facial expression, in turn put together with the _hour _he's spent, waiting to get his hands on Regulus, means that James finally snaps and decides to show Regulus Black the difference between an 'overreaction' and an _overreaction_.

"Hey, what are – _JAMES!_" Regulus yelps in alarm as James grabs him by that maddeningly inadequate towel, pulling him forward and yanking him off-balance.

"Just shut up, you insufferable cock-tease," he says, tearing the towel away, manhandling Regulus onto his lap, and doing his best to ignore Regulus' frantic writhing as the other boy struggles to keep from falling.

"I wasn't – _oh_..."Regulus exhales as James smacks him across the arse.

"Count off for me," he says, trying to keep Regulus as far away from his groin as possible. Damn it, this is _not _going to end before they've started.

"So it's ten without the towel, is it?" Regulus asks, twisting around to face him.

"It'll be twenty without if you don't do as you're told," he says firmly, trying to ignore the look of alarm on Regulus' face as he resumes the position. "Now _count_. Or perhaps you don't know how to -- "

"One," Regulus grits out testily.

_Smack._

"Two."

"I should make you thank me for each one," he says.

"Three, _thankyou, _James," Regulus says, dripping sarcasm.

"Oh yes, because _that _sounded properly grateful," he says, finding it difficult to muster any genuine indignation now that his handprints are starting to welt up on Regulus' rear. That first one is so clear it's possible to make out each individual finger, he realises, tracing around the shape with a fingertip.

"What are you doing?" Regulus demands imperiously."Ow! Three! Four! Five! _Ow_," he whimpers again, pressing himself down into James' lap as much as he can, as though he can escape the blows that way.

James leans forward slightly and brushes his lips over one of the handprints. He's not sure Regulus can feel it through the pain of the spanking, so he nips the flesh slightly with his teeth, and grins when Regulus hisses in pain.

"This was my last year to beat Slytherin," he says, stopping for a bit so that Regulus can catch his breath.

"Oh, pish. You're beating Slytherin right now."

"_That is not what I meant and you know it_."

"We'll still have to play you for the final. Isn't that more important? So we won today, but that'll leave the final for Gryffindor to– Nnnngh, _ssssssixxxxxx_..."

"You'll _let _Gryffindor win that, will you?" he says scornfully.

"Seven! Yes, I will. _Ah_, eight! Because you'll have your precious Quidditch Cup, and I'll have you at _my _mercy, so you'd –Nine! – better be a lot nicer to me."

He snorts in contempt and delivers the tenth blow.

"There, that's – "

"One, _thank you_, James," Regulus practically purrs, before grinding himself down onto James' lap with clear intent.

It occurs to him that perhaps all of that squirming before wasn't entirely... whatever.

"After nine is ten, Regulus," he feels it's only fair to point out.

"You didn't seem to notice that I counted 'three' twice," Regulus says, looking up at him again, this time with a rapturous smile and wicked, _wicked _eyes.

"Dirty, cheating Slytherin," he growls, as Regulus yelps out two and three and four. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" Regulus flings back, turning back to face the floor and frotting against James' lap in earnest.

"I _mean_ that you're _hard_," he clarifies, and wishes he could take it back immediately, because Regulus wriggles closer in and looks up at him knowingly.

"So are y—Ow! _James_, I didn't – _Oh_," Regulus moans as James opens his legs slightly and lets Regulus push down between them.

"This is supposed to be _punishment_, you impossible brat. And that was 'five'. Say it," he says, bringing his legs together onto Regulus' cock.

"Mmm... _five_..."

"You really _are _impossible."

"You love a challenge, don't try to deny – Six!" Regulus cries out, practically thrashing on his lap now. "Seven! Oh, I... _James_, ah! _Eight_, I – What..." Regulus says, slightly dazedly as James holds off the last two blows and lifts Regulus off his lap instead. "Why are... What's wrong?"

"You agreed to whatever punishment I saw fit, remember?"

"But the spanking – "

"Oh come off it, that's hardly punishment," he scoffs, reaching out and running his finger up one side of Regulus' erection and then back down the other. "Not for _you_."

"But we said ten, and I let you do twenty," Regulus says in a small voice, trying not to whimper when James removes his hand.

"_Let _me?"

"I didn't mean – James..."

It's taken a little longer than usual, but Regulus is _finally _looking less sure of himself, and perhaps even the tiniest bit sorry that he won the match for Slytherin.

"Besides. You got to come first on the field," he points out, grinning as Regulus' expression shifts from uncertainty into outrage. "It's _my _turn now."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
